Previous solutions for switching devices comprise for example mechanical circuit breakers, but these are too slow in reaction time if short switching processes are required. Electrical switching devices known to date rely for example on insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), but these have the disadvantage in particular that they have a threshold voltage (gate voltage) which leads to power losses.
There is thus a need for (DC) switching devices which, in particular for a short switching time, bring about high short-circuit safety and low power losses.
This need is present in particular in electrical systems which have large, low-impedance power source(s), such as large batteries or accumulators. Systems of this type are found for example in the field of renewable energy, in automotive engineering or in aircraft construction, where larger and larger DC voltage sources are being used, which have to be able to be switched off safely at high currents without the switching devices burning out. These switching devices should also be constructed to be bidirectional, in such way that it is possible for example for the voltage source to discharge and charge.